Spock: Reflections, Issue 2
| miniseries =Spock: Reflections| minino =2 | writer =Scott & David Tipton | layouts =David Messina| inker =Elena Casagrande| finishes =Federica Manfredi| colorist =Ilaria Traversi | letterer =Robbie Robbins | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus =Spock: Reflections | published =19 August 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = | stardate = | }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Spock continues on his mysterious mission! What could have driven him to leave his new life on Romulus? The answers start here! And also, an untold tale from Spock's life featuring Captain Christopher Pike! Summary 2372 Aboard the Orion ship, Spock is gazing out at the stars. The Saurian trader suggests that he rest, saying they still have a long way to go -- especially Spock, since he is headed for Earth. Spock estimates his remaining travel time as "six days, seventeen hours and forty-three minutes." The Saurian is looking forward to returning home and seeing his hivebrothers. He asks if anyone is waiting for Spock, who responds in the negative. The Saurian suggests that "reunions are the best thing about traveling". 2273 Shortly after Spock's return to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]], Christine Chapel joins him in a turbolift. Spock congratulates her on earning her medical degree. She touches his shoulder, but he looks at her coldly and she pulls back, saying she hopes he has been well. After she exits the turbolift, Spock says to himself, "I hope you have been well also... Christine..." 2372 The Orion ship is rocked by minor turbulence as it passes through a nebula. The Saurian feels nauseated and is bemused by Spock's calm reaction, asking whether anything rattles him. 2253 In the shuttle bay of the Enterprise, Lieutenant José Tyler asks if Spock wants to play Parrises squares with some of the others later; Spock declines. As Spock walks away, Tyler tells Captain Christopher Pike he is still trying; Pike asks Tyler to give Spock time. Pike, Spock and Tyler board a shuttlecraft and head for the Filos 4 research station, where they are greeted by the overly enthusiastic Commander Knoxville. Pike's orders were classified, and he does not know what they are there to see. Knoxville shows them inside and explains that the station is researching an alternative form of transporter technology, using warp drive technology to create a subspace tunnel similar to a wormhole. Spock reminds Knoxville that wormholes are unstable, but the researcher is confident they have the problems resolved. Knoxville demonstrates the process, which has already been used to transport a number of carts carrying plants. He opens a tunnel, and his assistant Janet pushes through another such cart, which arrives at the destination, visible on a viewscreen. Spock quietly tells Pike that the experiment is impressive but extremely dangerous, and that Knoxville does not understand all the ways it could go wrong. As he asks Knoxville a question there is an explosion. Another subspace tunnel opens in the floor beneath Spock's feet, and he falls through. Knoxville cannot tell whether the destination has changed. Pike insists on following Spock, even though Tyler objects that they don't know where the tunnel goes. When Pike has gone, Tyler demands that the researchers find Spock and Pike. Spock finds himself on a steep hillside, and is sliding downwards when Pike reaches down and helps him up. They are not at the destination seen on the viewscreen, but in a volcanic landscape. Spock wonders whether they can return through the tunnel, but the opening is in the air above their heads, and closes as they watch. Pike is about to try contacting the Enterprise on his communicator when they look down to see Tyler and the shuttlecraft waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Back on the Enterprise, Pike tells Spock he has heard from Commodore Mendez on a secure channel. Mendez apologized that they did not have more advance information. Starfleet Command had been concerned by Knoxville's optimistic reports. Mendez has praised Spock's actions; the Vulcan officer's report has convinced Starfleet to suspend the experiments indefinitely. Spock points out that Pike's jumping through the portal was illogical, since it could have led nowhere, but Pike says he does not take the loss of officers lightly. Spock tells Pike he is in his debt, but Pike says the only repayment he needs is that Spock continue doing his job well. 2372 The turbulence ceases on the Orion ship. The Saurian tells Spock he has had a profitable journey, selling his stock and winning at dabo. He comments that Vulcans do not care for wealth, but Spock does not respond. The Saurian asks why Spock is making his journey. Spock replies that he has received troubling news of an old friend. 2372 (Flashback) On Romulus, Spock is teaching a group of Romulan children about the teachings of Surak, expounding the principle that one may take satisfaction in logic without feeling pleasure. Spock is interrupted by a Romulan man, and tells the children to ponder Surak's crossing of the Plain of Blood before stepping away. The Romulan gives Spock an encrypted communique marked for his attention and sent from a Starfleet source through a series of subspace frequencies in such a manner that Starfleet does not know it was sent. The message is from Jean-Luc Picard. Spock reads it, betraying no emotional response, and tells the Romulan that an old friend long thought dead has returned. The Romulan says this is good news, but Spock replies that the message announces his friend's death. TO BE CONTINUED. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Janet • Knoxville • Christopher Pike • Spock • José Tyler ; :[[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • Filos IV personnel • unnamed Romulans • Saurian passenger :José Mendez • Jean-Luc Picard • Surak Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (Class F shuttlecraft) • Orion starship ( ) Locations :Filos IV • Romulus Earth • Plain of Blood Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Saurian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Starfleet Command Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commodore • doctor • lieutenant Other references :atmosphere • dabo • emotion • hivebrother • logic • medical degree • nebula • parrises squares • portal • subspace • transporter • warp drive • wormhole Appendices Information *Pike says the visit to Filos 4 was Spock's "first mission aboard the Enterprise", seemingly contradicting . Related stories Timeline | before=Spock: Reflections, Issue 1| after=Spock: Reflections, Issue 3|}} Images External link * Category:TOS comics